The cookies Wiki:Rules
Please follow these rules while navigating our wiki :) Basic Policies *Treat everyone with equal respect *Do not use any foul language, the worst said may be "heck, darn, crap, screw, and frickin". This included abbreviations. *Do not use multiple accounts to circumvent bans *Do not edit other user's userpages *Do not harass other users; if we get note of you harassing with proof, depending on the severity of it a ban may occur immediately. *Act mature (most of the time) and try to maintain peace so we can all enjoy our time here :) *Although not required, it is HIGHLY ENCOURAGED to create an account before editing/blogging on here. *It is highly encouraged not to share any personal information. Asking for personal information, however, can be considered as harassment. *Do not sockpuppet. You ARE, YES, allowed to use several accounts on here. However, if you're banned on at least one of your accounts, do not use the others. This is called "sockpuppeting", using alternate accounts to circumvent bans. Exceptions may occur. Editing *Make sure all your edits are clear and precise! No off-topic edits. *Make informal edits out of good faith. If your edits get in the way with our page's formality it may be rollbacked. *When editing, try to maintan the same tone as the page already holds, and reach for formality! *Do not upload off-topic images to pages. *Do not upload/add anything containing inappropriate language, any slurs, sexual content, illegal drugs, ANYWHERE on this wiki or a ban may occur. *Although every page on here does NOT have to be about a cookie, make sure it's at least about a pastry, and add the appropriate categories ;) *Rollbacks: Assume good faith with editors. If their edit interferes with the state of the wiki, notify the user and undo the edit. Chat *Follow all basic polices *Private Messaging has no rules and is generally out of the admin's control. You will not get penalized for what happens in a PM, HOWEVER, both users need to be okay with the PM's content. If one user is not and they tell the other user it's making them uncomfortable, this will count as harassment and action will be taken. *Do not spam chat. After several controlled lines you will be warned. Purposely spamming to the point of near-crashing warrants an instant kick. If you continue after being kicked, a day chat ban will occur. Mind you, link spamming does NOT warrant an instant-kick, only a warning. After continuing a kick will occur. *Respect the other users! If what you're doing is upsetting several users in chat, just stop. We want everyone to enjoy the experience! *Anyone non-banned can chat. Do not prevent non-banned users from chatting. The following section only applies to administrators and chat moderators. Blocking/Chat Ban Remember: Blocking and banning is used for maintaining the wiki's peaceful state and is NOT used for punishment. Abusing this function may result in removal of rights. Blocking Generally, a user should only be blocked when *There is a vandalism incident (do not confuse with incorrect edits) *They have continously harassed a user *They are sockpuppeting *They continously break the above polices *They have uploaded pornographic/discriminative/adult/drug content (immediate ban if so) The general guidelines for blocking is as followed: 1st Warning > 2nd Warning > 1 day "cool off" block > 1 week block > 1 month block > 6 month block > 1 year block Vandalism would result with a warning and then a week's block, follow the rest if continued. Uploading sexual content/extreme harassment/uploading extreme content after a warning WILL result in an indefinite block. It is up to the blocker to determine the necessity of the block. If a user disagrees with their block please explain to them. Blocking from message walls is not encouraged, for the necessity of letting the user ask about the block. However, if they are misusing this privelege, only then will you block from message wall. Chat Banning When a user breaks the chat rules, the guidelines are as followed: 1st Warning > 2nd Warning > Final Warning > Ban for 2 hours or a day (dependant on severity) > Ban for 3 days > Ban for a week > Ban for a month > Ban for 6 months > Ban for a year And indefinite chat ban only occurs after extreme cases, and is up to the banner. Severe harassment will equal to a week ban on the spot.